


The Sands of Love

by savingpeoplehuntingthings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Only if you squint - Freeform, Poetry, possibly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:53:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savingpeoplehuntingthings/pseuds/savingpeoplehuntingthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem about love. Destiel if you squint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sands of Love

love is like sand

like a sand-filled hourglass

slowly running out

 

infinite things he used to do or say

and its hard to pinpoint one exactly

hard to figure out exactly why you loved him

 

you keep finding it after he's left

in the corners of a bag

little grains of love lining the bottom of your shoes

 

love builds castles

buries people

gets knocked down and flattened by the salty tears rolling in

 

great rhythmic waves of sobbing to eradicate that love

clean slate

castle's just a memory

 

a memory like that sand angel you made

an angel like he once was

wiped out by the ocean

 

the wind whips up the sand

stinging, burning

aching like your heart

 

and the sun makes you hot and flushed and red

like you used to look after sex

but now only after crying

 

you sat together once 

atop a sand dune

high on love 

 

watching the waves from a distance

because they couldn't reach you

safe up on that sand dune

 

and wearing sunglasses that masked the lies

because you were naïve enough to think

that you were invincible

 

and then the sun set 

never to rise again

never to end the night

 

so that when the darkness came

and he flicked off the switch

in the light house by the pier

 

and the tumbling waves

smashed you against the rocks

painfully alone in the open sea

 

alone in a boat-less sea

no-one to crash but you

because everyone else was safe on the sand

 

he was the rock that kept you grounded

once upon a time

a rock; a stone; a shell of safety

 

he was your whole world

your earth, your universe

your globe, covered in seventy one percent tears

 

now he's the rock to shatter you

rotting like the seaweed

gritty like the sands of love

 

you get up from the sand

taking with you the tiny fragments of love

that you'll later find lining your jacket pockets 

 

walking on a solid floor again feels

sturdy and safe

greeting an old friend

 

but walking on sand was the best feeling in the world

strange and new and different

unstable, slippery

 

it was warm and seeped between your toes 

like the tears leaking from your eyes 

and you leave the beach.


End file.
